This invention relates to infant carriers, and more particularly relates to a novel and improved suspension system for infant carriers and particularly infant car seats which will enable suspension of the car seat from one's shoulder in a reliable and efficient manner.
Infant car seats are typically comprised of a molded body or shell and one or more handles or hand grips to enable the seat to be picked up and carried by an adult either with one or both hands. When the car seat and its occupant are carried over any distances it can become very unwieldy and deterring for the adult. Shoulder straps have been devised for various types of infant carriers to enable suspension of the carrier and infant from one or both shoulders of the adult and, for example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,430 to Dimas Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 755,554 to Turnbull, U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,358 to Neils and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,346 to Fischer. Suspension straps have also been used with more rigid infant carriers and, for example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,699 to Watson but requires a special design and construction of the carrier to make it usable with a shoulder strap.
It is therefore proposed to provide for a novel and improved shoulder suspension system for infant carriers of the rigid shell type and wherein the suspension system is capable of achieving balanced suspension of the carrier from the shoulder and is conformable for use with different sizes and shapes of carriers particularly of the car seat variety.